Blue and Black
by Anmylica
Summary: Chapter Three: Vegeta doesn't know what a shower is, but Bulma's driving him crazy!  A collection of drabbles and one-shots from prompts on Blue and Black Community on LiveJournal.
1. Even

**Title: **Even

**Author: **Anmylica

**Prompt: **Nail

**Genre: **Romance

**AU/CU: **CU

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Suggestive lemon scene, but not too suggestive.

**Word Count: **442

**A/N: **For Valentine's Day! ^_^ I could not edit this to be at 400 words, and every time I tried, it got longer so you'll just have to pardon the 42 extra! It's my first time writing a drabble for a prompt with specific word limits! Surely I'm allowed a little room to work? That's my story and I'm sticking to it, at least…

**Summary: **No one disables the Gravity Room without Vegeta's say-so. No one.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to Akira Toriyama and respective animation companies. No money is being made off this exercise, and thus copyright infringement is not intended. I own nothing of this wonderful anime series.

* * *

Don't get mad; get even. Out of all the ridiculous Earthling sayings, that had to be the one Vegeta identified with the most. It was the only one in which he believed. It was certainly one he had no qualms about following in the current mood he was in. He didn't care if a tornado, volcano eruption, or even the Supreme Kai himself turned up and commanded it, no one disabled the Gravity Room for the weekend without his permission. The Woman, wife of his though she may be, was no exception.

He was going to have her pretty little head! He was going to nail that head on a pike! He was going to blast her with the most powerful Galick Gun he could summon up and dance around the ashes and laugh! He- he was going to force-feed her her own cooking!

Scowling, he forced the door to their shared bedroom open and stepped into the room. As soon as he was inside it, the door slammed shut, locked itself, and soft music turned on from somewhere to his left. The lights suddenly emitted a dim, soft glow, and he saw Bulma lying in a negligee across the bed smiling up at him.

"Now that I have your attention, I want you to know that this room is sealed shut, ki-resistant, the door Saiyan-proof, and locked tighter than West City National Bank. You won't be getting out of here until Monday morning. I have enough food capsulated for the both of us until then, you will not have access to your GR, and you will spend the weekend right here with me." Bulma grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

Vegeta looked at her. "And of the boy?" he asked, eyes roaming down her body and the nice view he received with her in the position she was in.

Slowly, Bulma raised up to rest on her knees. "Gohan and Videl are babysitting Goten and Trunks at the Sons' while Chi-Chi and Goku take some time for themselves."

Vegeta frowned, pondering his options. The Woman was a lot smarter than she looked, and he knew that she had done enough to make it very hard for him to leave this room. "And if I refuse?"

Bulma smirked. "You won't. Come on, Vegeta, it's the first Valentine's Day weekend since you helped defeat Buu. I think we need some time to ourselves."

Nodding slightly, Vegeta settled down on the bed beside her and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her softly. "Happy Valentine's Day then, Bulma," he whispered before kissing her again. Oh, revenge for killing the GR was so, so sweet.


	2. Summertime

**Title:** Summertime

**Author:** Anmylica

**Prompt:** Summer

**Genre:** General, Humor

**AU/CU:** CU

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Mild language and a "mild" baseball-related injury that Yamcha incurs. No special Vegeta/Bulma interaction either folks!

**Word Count:** 1717

**A/N:** I had two separate ideas for this one-shot that I JUST got the idea to combine for this prompt. Also, I just couldn't resist making it Yamcha that got hurt at the end. I'm sorry, I really do like him, I'm not Yamcha bashing, but it just didn't fit right with anyone else except him being in that place! Also, there's Vegeta/Bra cuteness at various moments. This is also sort-of inspired from my softball playing days back in high school.

**Summary:** Bra doesn't need to wear a helmet!

"Daddy come play with me!" Bra called out to her father as she splashed around in the shallow pool Bulma had bought for the little girl's enjoyment. She giggled as she splashed the water higher and further, trying to get her daddy wet. Vegeta just watched her, quirking an eyebrow as he watched her attempts at getting him wet with her antics. He smirked as he watched her slip and slide, having the best time of her life in the cool water.

Bulma had been bustling back and forth out of the house all morning, preparing for the get-together she was having for them and all of their friends, but she wasn't worried about her daughter's roughhousing in the water. With Vegeta there, nothing and no one would be able to harm the toddler, let alone a few inches of water. She chuckled a little at every glance she was able to spare their way though; Bra was desperately trying to get Vegeta wet but his ki was evaporating the water as fast as Bra could throw it in his direction. Bulma could tell both father and daughter were enjoying their little game, as Vegeta was smirking and Bra was shrieking with delight every time a particularly large wave disappeared as fast as it came towards the full-blooded Saiyan Prince.

"Oh, aren't they precious?" Bulma's mother asked, smiling at the duo and holding a camera. "I just got a bunch of pictures of the two. Vegeta's such a sweet man to play with his daughter like that."

"Yeah, Bra's having a good time," Bulma agreed and smiled at the blissful picture.

"Vegeta, would you mind wrestling Bra out of the pool and draining the rest of the water? Everyone will be here soon, and I want her dried off and dressed by the time they arrive," Bulma called out to her husband after a moment of watching the two for a bit longer. Vegeta slightly nodded in Bulma's direction and swiftly had Bra out of the water and flared his ki just enough to dry the little girl off. Bra giggled as her hair flew upwards and the water was eliminated off her body from her daddy's ki. The sensation of being dried off after playing in the water was always the best part!

Vegeta put the little girl down and turned towards the pool to empty it. "Go get dressed, Princess."

"Okay Daddy!" Bra said and ran into the house to her room. She was so excited!

After struggling a bit with getting her clothes on right (Bra never asked adults to help her get dressed; she may not have been a fighter, but her Saiyan pride still prevented her from wanting anyone's help), she came back outside. Her shirt was on inside out and her shoes were on the wrong feet, but she didn't care. She did it all by herself! Thankfully her grandmother saw the mistakes and fixed it just as Yamcha, Krillin, Number 18, and Marron walked through the door to the backyard patio.

The little girl quickly ran off to play with Marron, leaving the adults to visit. Soon after, the Sons (which included Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, and Pan), Piccolo, Master Roshi, Puar, and Oolong arrived, and Trunks and Goten came outside from playing videogames. Pretty soon, food was being barbecued and laughter could be heard across the yard from both the adults and the kids. Days like this were truly special to Bulma.

"So how's the baseball going, Yamcha?" Krillin asked.

"It's going fine. We've got some new recruits that look pretty promising. Man, I gotta say I like managing a hell of a lot more than playing," Yamcha laughed.

"I've never played baseball," Goten said after the laughter died down.

"Come to think of it, neither have I," Trunks agreed.

"Well, then, let's get a game going! Usually it's a chore for me, but I bet it'd be a lot of fun playing with friends!" Yamcha exclaimed, smiling.

"Well, I don't see why not. Just so long as you guys don't use any of your super powers and don't break anything, I guess you could play here," Bulma frowned, thinking it over.

"Excellent! Gohan, Videl, are you guys in?" Yamcha asked.

"Nah," Gohan shook his head as Videl nodded in agreement to Gohan's decision, "I had too much of it back in high school."

"Vegeta, Krillin, Number 18, do any of you want to play?" Yamcha asked as Trunks and Goten went to dig out a baseball bat from the house. Vegeta and Number 18 declined, but Krillin agreed. Goku also decided to join in, claiming it looked like fun. Vegeta shook his head at the antics of the other full-blooded Saiyan, and went inside.

"I wanna play too!" Pan exclaimed, running up to the adults, Bra and Marron tagging at her heels.

"Yeah, we all want to play!" Bra added, Marron nodding her head.

"Well then, let's do this! We'll split up into two teams and hit some balls and try to catch them since we don't have enough people for a full game." Yamcha divided the people playing quickly, with Pan, Bra, and Marron on a team with Krillin and Goku, and Goten, Trunks, and himself on a separate team. Yamcha and Krillin would be the pitchers since they weren't as strong as the Saiyans, and thus couldn't hurt anybody too badly.

Krillin, Goku, and the girls went up to bat first in the open part of the yard, with the others watching. Trunks and Goten settled down into defensive stances, eager to try the sport for the first time. Krillin came up to bat, hit the ball, but was called out when Trunks caught it. Goku managed to get a hit past the boys, and that resulted in a point for his team. Next was Bra's turn.

"Oh," Yamcha said softly to himself. He knew the little girl was a demi-Saiyan, and thus not likely to be hurt by the ball, and Pan was the same, but he also knew Marron wasn't as tough as the part-Saiyan girls and he didn't want to take the risk of any of them getting hurt. He took out a capsule that had some extra baseball equipment inside it, opened it, took out a helmet that was small enough to fit them, recapsuled the box of equipment, and walked over to Bra. "Here," he said to the blue-haired little girl, "this will keep you from getting hurt," and he slid it onto her head and buckled the chin strap, making sure the face guard was tight on the helmet.

"Cool!" Bra exclaimed as she smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Yamcha!"

The scar-faced man smiled back at her. "No problem, kid. Just be sure to give it to Pan and Marron too so they don't get hurt either." He walked back to the spot he was pitching from and turned to the little girl.

"Oh, isn't that just precious?" Chichi cooed as she watched Bra push up the helmet so she could try to see better through the facemask; the helmet was small, but it was still too big for the little girl.

"The most adorable thing ever!" Mrs. Brief replied, and took several pictures with her camera.

"Well I'm glad he thought of that," Bulma said, and the women watched as Yamcha began explaining to Bra how to hold the bat.

Vegeta came back outside with a beer in his hand. He had to go inside to get the beverage because all the alcoholic drinks were kept inside to keep the kids from accidentally (or purposefully, in the case of Trunks and Goten) taking one and drinking it. He observed the almost-game that was being played, and was just noting that maybe the sport wasn't that ridiculous after all when he saw his daughter. "What the hell is she wearing?" Vegeta yelled and spewed the drink of beer he just took all over the patio and its occupants.

Ignoring the indignant yells of the women, he set his beer on the table and crossed his arms, scowling as he waited for an answer.

"It's a helmet, Vegeta," Yamcha called. "It's to make sure that the girls don't get hurt if they get hit in the head."

Vegeta growled and made his way over to his daughter. "You imbecile! Bra is the Princess of all Saiyans! She's not going to get a head injury just from a stupid ball! I doubt you could throw it hard enough to even leave a mark!"

Yamcha shrugged. "That's what I thought too, but Marron's not a Saiyan, and besides that I didn't want to take that chance."

Vegeta ignored the other man's answer and bent down to his daughter. Everyone was watching by that point and was waiting with baited breath to see what Vegeta would do. The Saiyan reached towards the chinstrap and took it off the helmet. Tightening it, he quickly put it back on the helmet to make sure it fit properly and held the helmet tighter so it would be easier for Bra to see out of it so she wouldn't have to constantly hold it up to see out of the facemask.

"Thank you Daddy!" Bra said and Vegeta nodded in reply once he was sure it was tight enough. Standing, he began to calmly walk back to the table that held his beer, taking no note of the shocked stares of the rest of the fighters. He sat down, took a drink of his beer, and began to snack on the food that was finished barbequing.

Suddenly Bulma started cackling. Her laughter rang loudly over the grounds, startling everyone out of their disbelieving trances and making them return to their activities. Wary glances were exchanged, but nothing was said as the game resumed and conversations started back up. She kept laughing for another few moments before she quieted down, a big smirk on her face. She had caught the whole thing on her film camera.

Dende, how she loved these annual summer get-togethers, she thought as she watched Bra hit the baseball, sending it at Yamcha and hitting him in between his legs and knocking him to the ground. She laughed once again, this time with Vegeta joining her.


	3. Hygiene

**Title:** Hygiene

**Author:** Anmylica

**Prompt:** Shower

**Genre:** General, Humor

**AU/CU:** CU

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Mild language

**Word Count:** 500

**A/N:** I got the word count right on the dot this time!

**Summary:** Vegeta doesn't know what a shower is, but Bulma's driving him crazy!

She drove him crazy! All that whining she did on Namek about how she was out of nail polish and her hair was starting to frizz and her perfume bottle broke and she had run out of mascara (whatever the hell that was) and how she needed a bath really got to him the first time, but this! This took the cake, the icing, and the blue and pink sprinkles on top.

That blasted Woman was so annoying! She was like a fly buzzing around a picnic table, a gnat in his ear! Why was hygiene so important to her anyway? Always going on and on about bathing and brushing teeth and combing hair, he was surprised anyone could put up with it!

Almost immediately upon their arrival on Earth just moments before Frieza's downfall and the exploding of planet Namek, she insisted on giving him houseroom and taking him… What was that word again? Shapping? No, shopping! Vegeta learned very quickly that humans had very weird garments. But, over all the experience wasn't that bad.

That is, it wasn't until she dragged him into that one store. Bath and Body Works! So help him, if he _ever_ smelled sweet pea and cucumber melon again, he'd blow the entire solar system to bits! What made that experience so bad was, she didn't just want to pick out hygienic substances for herself, she wanted him to use them too!

She wanted him to smell like sweet pea!

Him!

His blood began to boil with embarrassment at the memory. He was a warrior, not a variety of flower! In fact, he was the Prince of Saiyans! The very BEST warrior there ever was! Except Kakarot, he thought and began to grit his teeth in annoyance. Vegeta still couldn't believe that low-class Saiyan had surpassed him in power. Not even knowing he was a Saiyan until his brother showed up on Earth just made Vegeta even angrier.

But he bet that idiot used sweet pea.

Skulking, he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice when Bulma crept right behind him.

"Now, enough is enough, Vegeta!" Bulma forcefully said, causing the Saiyan to jump and turn around quickly. "You're going to march into that bathroom and take a shower! You've been here almost a week, and you stink!"

"I am fine, Woman! I do not need to do as you say!"

"Well tough!" And she pushed a towel into his chest and tried to shove him into the bathroom.

Entering the room more out of shock than her physical force, he scowled. Back when he had been under Frieza's command, they didn't have any such thing as "showers." The ships had automatically cleaned their bodies through some sort of air filtration and the fabric of their suits loosened dirt and sweat off their flesh to make the air filtration easier and more efficient. Remembering this fact, he stared at the shower cubicle in confusion.

Just what the hell was a shower, anyway?


End file.
